fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
Messina's Curse
Suddenly, people off to the side began blowing through golden banners with banners attached to them, and a light entered the room out of nowhere. Then a mouse and two human girls descended from the light of the room. They were also carrying their wands. The first one was a mouse with black fur, large rounded ears, a peach face, a black nose, long eyelashes, and a long thin tail, wearing white gloves, a blue dress, and a matching bow. She also wears yellow slippers. Her name was Minnie Mouse. The second one was a 10-year-old girl with fair skin, blonde hair, and blue eyes, wearing a black hair ribbon with a bow top centered in her hair. She also wears a light blue dress with a white pinafore apron, corset, petticoat, frilly, knee-length pantalettes, and stockings, and black Mary Jane shoes. Her name was Alice Liddell, Minnie's friend. The third and last one was a 12-year-old girl with fair skin, dirty blonde, almost light brown, hair, and blue eyes, wearing a blue ribbon holding her curly ponytail. She also wears a sky-blue nightgown and black bedroom ballet slippers. Her name was Wendy Darling, Minnie and Alice's friend. "Their most honored and exalted excellencies, The Three Princesses!" Chifu announced. Minnie was the first to land on her feet, Alice the next, and Wendy the last. "Mistress Minnie, Mistress Alice, and Mistress Wendy!" Chifu finished. The mouse and human girls flew over to the crib and looked at the snake, sleeping peacefully. She was a newborn with green scales and azure eyes, wearing a sleeveless, strapless baby pink nightgown and a single matching bootie on her tail. Her name was Viper. Minnie, Alice, and Wendy gasped and cooed. "The little darling!" Wendy smiled. She, Minnie, and Alice left the cradle and faced Li Shang and Mulan. "Your majesties!" said the female mouse and human girls, curtsying. Minnie said, "Each of us the child may bless with a single gift." Then she flew over to the crib. "Little princess," she said to the baby. "My gift shall be the gift of beauty." Then she waved her wand, and magic fuschia dust appears and fell onto the child, granting her gift. Chorus: One gift, beauty rare With sapphires upon her eyes Hair the color of the harvest moon She'll walk with springtime Wherever she goes Now, it was Alice's turn to grant Viper her gift. "Tiny princess," she said. "My gift shall be the gift of song." She also waved her wand, making magic blue dust appear and fall onto the child. Chorus: One gift, the gift of song Melody her whole life long The nightingale's her troubadour Bringing her sweet serenade To her door At last, it was Wendy's turn to grant Viper her gift. "Sweet princess," she said. "My gift shall be--" But before she could finish and grant the baby her wish, a blast of loud wind hit her and spread throughout the room, making a mess, and the doors of castle suddenly sprang open, letting in more loud wind. Li Shang and Mulan were alarmed by what was happening. Even the princesses didn't know what caused the room to be a mess. Then the room went dark for a moment until there was a giant flame of fire appearing where the lightning bolt struck and grew bigger. Then it began to manifest and disappear, leaving an evil woman in its place. The evil woman was a slender, tall one with pale skin, pink lips, yellow eyes with pale green pupils, long eyelashes, red fingernails, and thin black eyebrows, wearing a red dress with long, orange sleeves (decorated with blood red dots and orange undersides), a gold choker with a baby blue diamond, and a red cobra headdress with a purple veil. Her name was Messina, the snake queen. Resting on her left shoulder was a vermilion dinosaur with black claws, a long, white horn on his head, brown eyebrows, and green eyes, wearing a white shirt, a purple jacket, a matching cape, and matching pants, and black shoes. His name was Ripto. "Why, it's Messina!" Alice gasped. "What does she want here?" demanded Wendy. Minnie shushed her. Now without putting other lives in the room at risk, Shifu immediately shielded Crane from the evil one to protect him. "Well, quite a glittering assemblage, King Li Shang." said Messina. "Royalty, nobility, the gentry, and..." Messina stopped when she saw the three princesses and laughed slightly. "Oh, how quaint!" she said, "Even the rebel." Wendy angrily started to fly towards Messina, but she was held back by Minnie. "I really felt quite distressed of not receiving an invitation" said Messina. "You weren't wanted!" said Wendy angrily. "Not what?" asked Messina. She seemed somewhat surprised, but her expression changed. "Ha-ha. Oh dear, what an awkward situation." she said, stroking Ripto's back. "I had hoped it was merely due to some oversight. Well, in that event I'd best be on my way." She turned to walk away when Mulan stopped her. "And you're not offended, your excellency?" asked Mulan. Then Messina stopped in her tracks and looked back. "Why no, your majesty. And to show I bear no ill will, I, too, shall bestow a gift on the child" said she with a dark smile. Then Minnie, Alice, and Wendy quickly surrounded the crib to protect the infant princess from whatever Messina was planning to do to her. Then Messina spoke to everyone in the room, loud enough for them to hear. "Listen well, all of you! The princess shall indeed grow in grace and beauty, beloved by all who know her. But, before the sun sets on her seventeenth birthday, she shall prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and DIE!" said she. "Oh no!" cried a horrified Mulan, as she rushed to the crib and took the child in her arms. Then Messina began to laugh evilly. "Seize that creature!" ordered Li Shang angrily. Then the guards approached Messina, ready to attack her. "Stand back, you fools!" screamed Messina. Then there was a flash of lightning, surprising and blinding the guards. Then Messina laughed evilly once more as she disappeared in flames and vanished, and Ripto ran off to her lair. Mulan continued to hold the baby in her arms, crying over the horrific curse. Li Shang was indeed furious, but he was also afraid of the curse and his daughter's life. "Don't despair, your majesties." Minnie said, as she approached the king and queen, giving them hope. "Wendy still has her gift to give." Li Shang was still scared, but he showed some faith in him. "Then she can undo this fearful curse?" he asked. Wendy shook her head. "Oh no, sire!" "Messina's powers are far too great!" answered Minnie. Alice approached Li Shang and Mulan. "But she can help." she suggested, as she gently shoved Wendy to the front. "But..." Wendy stammered. "Just do your best, dear." said Alice. "Yes, go on." agreed Minnie. Wendy did think of one thing that would work. Then she began to wave her wand, emitting magic light blue dust that fell onto the child, saying, "Sweet princess, if through this wicked snake queen's trick a spindle should your finger prick, a ray of hope there still may be in this, the gift I give at thee. Not in death but just in sleep the fateful prophecy you'll keep, and from this slumber you shall wake when true love's kiss the spell shall break." Chorus: For true love conquers all Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Sleeping Beauty Fanmake Category:Sleeping Beauty Movies-Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies Category:Sleeping Beauty spoofs